Re-Wind
by martianfairy
Summary: A series of oneshots to go along with my AU Re-Freeze, a universe in which Anna was never hit with Elsa's powers. How would the sisters' lives have been different? Also, what were Kristoff, Hans, Markus, Niklas, and the others like as kids? Find out here!


Hello! This will be a series of one-shots to go along with my AU fic Re-Freeze. All you really need to know in order to read, however, is that Anna was never hit with Elsa's powers and the sisters grew up together.

Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review as it really helps me out! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa loved reading. It took her anywhere she wanted to go, and—more importantly—to places where she would never have thought to go in the first place.

She had been in the process of reading a particularly interesting book about a thief who, after a rather unusual turn of events, became a hero. As a matter of fact, she had been reading that book for over a week, using up all of her free time in order to finish "just one more chapter".

So, she was laying stomach-down across her bed in her newly acquired—very own—room with the book in one hand and her chin resting on the other.

She didn't notice when the door squeaked open, or when her ten-year-old sister slipped silently into the room; she was too busy reading.

Anna stood for a moment by the doorframe, eyes downcast, before she finally breathed, "Elsa?"

Elsa _did_ notice that. Her eyes flickered up from her book for an instant, "What is it Anna?" She didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but she really wanted to get back to the book; the guards were coming and the thief was about to-

"Are you mad at me?" Anna started; this time Elsa put the book onto her royal blue comforter—making sure to dog-ear the page she was on. "Because you're haven't played with me in days, and you've been ignoring me, and I've been really, _really_, bored without you and- Well, are you?"

Anna's blue orbs grew large, pleading for an answer. Her lower lip quivered, threatening to poke out into a pout.

Elsa hadn't even realized had been ignoring Anna—she was honestly just enjoying her book— but for some reason her little sister's words stung like there was a grain of truth in them.

"Of course I'm not mad at you," the older girl stated, shifting into a cross-legged position.

Anna looked unconvinced—clearly it would take some effort to make her believe Elsa.

"Tell you what, how about we do something together, just you and me?" Elsa tried, at this Anna's face brightened a little.

"What can we do? Other than build a snowman; I mean, that's fun, but we always do that."

Elsa contemplated this before finally deciding on the perfect thing, something she was sure Anna had never done before.

"Do you want to go on a rock hunt?"

"Huh?"

"A rock hunt. It's where you- oh, never mind I'll show you."

"Are you sure?" Anna raised an eyebrow, looking as though she thought Elsa might be trying to fool her.

"Positive, it's more fun than it sounds, now come on!"

And so the pair of sisters ran through the halls, out the palace's back exit, and up a hill to where a bubbling stream ran—eventually flowing off of an overhang to form a glimmering waterfall.

When they reached a calmer point in the stream Elsa stopped. Following her sister's lead, Anna skidded to a stop behind her, nearly toppling into the water. She steadied herself and grinned sheepishly.

Elsa stifled a laugh before instructing, "Ok, first we need to find the rocks. Try to find some that are flat and smooth—it doesn't matter what size, but they can't be lumpy."

She scanned the ground and her eyes fell upon a small, flat, reddish stone hiding in the dirt; then she stooped to pick it up before holding her find out for Anna to examine. "See, like this one."

Anna began bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly—Elsa wasn't too surprised by the sudden motion, she was used to the princess's excess of energy.

"Ok, got it! Now, what are we doing with these again?"

"You'll see, just pick out three stones. I'll tell you what to do next." Elsa laughed.

So they searched. Anna picked up every rock she came across and threw almost every one away after further inspection. Elsa meticulously searched the area, only picking up a stone if it passed her standards.

About five minutes later, each sister had a trio of rocks of different shapes and sizes. Anna looked expectantly at Elsa, waiting for an explanation.

So Elsa gave one, "What you need to do is skip the stone across the water for as long possible without it falling in, like this." She picked out a small brown stone, carefully aligned herself, and flicked her wrist, earning two skips before the rock plunked into the water.

A wide grin spread across Anna's cheeky face, "Ooh, I wanna try!"

The younger girl closed one eye and bit her lip in concentration; she wound up and threw one of her pebbles.

_Plop_. The rock sank into the steam without a single skip.

Anna crossed her arms dejectedly, looking disappointed with her attempt. Elsa tried not to giggle at her sister's antics, knowing it would only make things worse.

"It's ok, I didn't get it on my first try either," she smiled and put a hand on the Anna's shoulder, "It's all in the wrist, watch."

Elsa picked out her second stone and made the flicking motion again—this time in slow motion— before actually skipping the rock.

"Alright," Anna sighed, picking up one of her remaining rocks. She squinted determinedly and flicked her wrist, trying to throw the stone like one would throw a discus.

The result was a quick skip before the rock fell into the creek. Anna's face lit up, she bounded over to Elsa and shook her arms—she couldn't reach the shoulders—with both hands.

"Did you see that? Didja, didja, didja?"

"Yes!" this time Elsa did let herself giggle, "Good job!" Anna's eyes gleamed at the praise.

After her little sister calmed down a bit, Elsa remembered that she had something special planned for the final stones, "The last stones are very important," her voice and face grew serious, "They're wishing stones. You can make one wish on it, say it aloud and if you skip it the wish should come true. Got it?"

Anna still seemed overjoyed at her previous triumph, but she managed to nod solemnly.

"I'll go first," Elsa decided. She picked out her last stone, a tiny sand colored pebble, closed her eyes, and said, "I wish that Anna will always know how much I love her."

The stone skipped three times before finally sinking near the other edge of the stream.

"Three skips! That's a good sign." Elsa announced happily.

Anna beamed, and picked out her own stone, a larger, brownish-purple rock. She squeezed her eyelids shut, and held the pebble in both hand, "I wish—I wish that me and Elsa will always be best friends, and that we'll always be together no matter what."

The rock gave one long skip before falling into the water.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. . . I'm sure it's a good thing." Elsa replied.

What she didn't say was that she _knew_ what it meant—only part of the wish would come true.

Elsa wasn't sure she really believed in that stuff anyways.


End file.
